One Big Misunderstanding
by Shirasaka Konoe
Summary: Baiklah. Ini semua adalah satu kesalahpahaman BESAR. Jack/Pitch dan Frost!Pitch/Dark!Jack. Yaoi, may contain OOCness. Proceed with caution. No flame no worry. Enjoy! :D


**Title:** One Big Misuderstanding

**Summary:** Baiklah. Ini semua adalah satu kesalahpahaman BESAR.

**Pairing:** Jack/Pitch dan Frost!Pitch/Dark!Jack

**Rate:** T untuk sedikit cium-cium.

**Disclaimer:** Rise of The Guardians punyanya Dreamworks. Dan Pitch berambut putih disini (Kozmotis) itu desainnya ionahi (aslinya Kozmo Frost tumblr-nya). Jackal itu dark!Jack, ngambil disain ionahi juga. Terserah mau yang mana (yang Jackal beneran ato yang Negative Space). Yang jelas mereka bukan yang saia.

**Bacotan:** Pertama, mari kita nyanyikan dulu tembang Fisika tercinta.

_Oh, Fisika-ku yang manis  
kucinta padamu…  
Tapi kenapa mempelajarimu  
membuatku merasa begitu sakit?_

_Oh, Fisika…  
kenapa kau menyiksaku?  
Botak rambutku mencoba untuk  
selesaikan teori atom kuantum_

_Oh, Fi~si~ka~…_

Dan itulah perasaan saia saat ini sambil ngetik untuk menjauh dari Fisika yang mengerikan.

Okeh, enjoy~! :D

* * *

Dia dan kembarannya benar-benar seimbang.

Mereka punya tubuh yang sama-sama tinggi.

Mereka punya bakat yang sama-sama mereka asah dengan baik.

Mereka sama-sama punya kulit pucat tidak bercela yang membuat gadis manapun iri.

Mereka punya mata yang sama-sama memesona (walaupun untuk alasan yang berbeda).

Rambut mereka pun sama-sama hitam (setidaknya sampai beberapa saat lalu).

Yang benar-benar membedakan mereka adalah sifat.

Dimana Kozmotis Black adalah pemuda yang murah senyum, pemaaf, sedikit ceroboh, dan lembut, Pitchiner Black adalah pemuda yang sangat suka merengut, pendendam, sangat teliti, dan berlidah tajam.

Seperti kata ibu mereka; Pitchiner bisa memegang gitar dan Kozmotis menulis di buku dan tidak akan orang yang sadar kembar yang mana yang sedang apa sampai mereka melakukan sesuatu. Kozmotis akan tidak sengaja menumpahkan tinta ke atas meja kerja dan Pitch akan menggerutu tentang bagaimana bermain gitar adalah kegiatan yang tidak berguna.

Tapi sekarang tidak perlu itu lagi (lagipula, kalau orang memperhatikan mata mereka, sudah jelas yang mana yang sedang apa karena Kozmotis bermata biru tua dan Pitch bermata abu-abu keemasan).

Ketika kozmotis keluar dari kamar mandi bersama dengan Jack, Pitchiner hanya bisa memandang kedua pemuda yang sekarang mempunyai rambut seperti ditimpa salju.

"Apa-apaan rambut kalian itu?"

Jack memeluk lengan Kozmotis dan bersandar pada temannya. "Ahahaha~! Pitch sayang iri? Kau juga mau kembaran denganku?"

"Jack…" bisik Kozmotis, tetapi Jack tidak peduli. Dia tetap saja menggoda Pitch dengan kalimat-kalimat narsisnya yang bahkan tidak bisa membuat Kozmotis tertawa.

"Jack," panggil Pitch tenang, "tutup mulutmu sebelum kusumpal dengan ilustrasi dan naskah yang tidak jadi kupakai."

Dan Jack langsung tutup mulut dengan wajah horor.

* * *

"Halo~! Ayo berika pelukan hangat untuk kakak kalian yang tersayang ini, adik kembar favoritku~!" seru gadis berambut hitam panjang di depan rumah mereka berdua (ya, mereka tinggal terpisah dari orangtua mereka karena sekolah).

Kozmotis tertawa sambil memeluk kakaknya sementara Pitch merengut dan berkata, "Sera, kau memang tidak punya saudara yang kembar lagi selain kami. Bagaimanapun, kami akan menjadi yang 'paling'."

"Ah, omong kosong. Berikan pelukan untukku, Pitchy~!"

"Namaku Pitch. Jangan menambah-nambahkan seenaknya."

"Kan kependekan dari Pitchiner," sergah Seraphina

"Oh, salahku kalau bgitu. Jangan memendekkan seenaknya."

Kozmotis hanya tersenyum melihat kakaknya berusaha untuk memeluk Pitch dan Pitch berusaha untuk menghindar.

Kenapa ada Seraphina disini? Tentu saja untuk pekerjaan Pitch. Dia memang masih sekolah, tapi bukan berarti dia tidak bisa bekerja.

Dia menulis novel suspense dan horor, kolaborasi dengan kakaknya yang terlihat sama sekali tidak bisa tahan melihat luka gores ini.

Dan sementara Pitch menmbuat naskah dan ilustrasi untuk bukunya bersama Seraphina, Kozmotis akan memetik gitarnya dan bernyanyi untuk mereka berdua.

* * *

Kozmotis tidak pernah menganggap masalah dalam hidupnya. Dia melalui mereka seperti Mario Bros melewati level bonus.

Tapi ketika Jackal, sepupu Jack, tampaknya lebih senang pada Pitch, dunianya serasa hancur.

"Hei, Pitch, boleh minta tanda tanganmu dan Kak Seraphina disini?" tanya Jackal sambil menyodorkan enam buku yang ditumpuk jadi satu. Semuanya buku horor dan suspense karangan Pitch dan Seraphina.

"Tentu saja," jawab Pitch dengan sedikit senyum.

Dan Jackal lebih memilih mengobrol seharian dengan Pitch tentang kasus mutilasi dan jalan pikiran seorang psikopat daripada berjalan dengannya seperti yang seharusnya mereka lakukan hari ini.

Awalnya dia tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Sampai ketika Jackal bertanya kenapa dia memutihkan rambut hitamnya.

Itu membuat Kozmotis mulai berpikir. Jangan-jangan Jackal lebih suka pada Pitch dari dirinya.

* * *

"Kozzy," panggil Seraphina.

"Kalau kau hanya akan menggaruk senar gitarmu dan membuat telingaku sakit, keluar sana," ujar Pitch ketus.

Kozmotis hanya memandang mereka dan berhenti menggaruk senar gitarnya. Dan mulai memainkan nada-nada yang false. Lagi.

"Koz, sayang. Ketika tadi aku menyuruhmu berhenti bermain, aku punya alasan," ujar Seraphina agak terganggu tetapi prihatin karena dia tidak pernah melihat adiknya yang satu ini merengut.

"Hmm…" jawab Kozmotis, tetapi tidak berhenti.

"Oh, demi bulan di atas sana! Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau sudah memainkan ratusan nada false sejak tiga jam yan glalu!" sentak Pitch ketika sumbu kesabarannya telah habis terbakar.

Kembarannya yang berambut putih hanya menghela napas dan mendelik ke samping. "Aku pergi dulu." Hanya itu yang dia katakan sebelum berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan langkah lunglai.

Pitchiner hanya memandang saudaranya sampai tidak terlihat lagi, lalu duduk dan kembali menggambar dengan kesal.

Dan Seraphina menyadari bahwa akhir-akhir ini, bukan hanya hari ini setelah disuguhi oleh nada false dan geritan gitar selama tiga jam, ilustrasi buatan Pitch sedikit lebih kasar dan lebih eksplisit dari biasanya.

* * *

Jackal tidak bisa tidak menyadari bahwa akhir-akhir ini Jack tidak banyak berbicara dengannya. Atau mengunjungi rumah Pitch.

Dia baru saja mau membicarakan itu dengan Jack lagi begitu melihat ada kesempatan (karena biasanya Jack selalu berhasil kabur ketika dia membiacarakan itu) ketika pintu rumahnya diketuk. Cepat-cepat dia berlari ke pintu dan membukanya, lalu menemukan seorang Kozmotis Black sedang berdiri di hadapannya dengan mata yang sedikit merah.

"Koz…?" tanyanya heran.

"Jackal, aku ingin berbicara sedikit denganmu, kalau tidak merepotkan," ujar Kozmotis sambil menunduk memandang kakinya sendiri.

Jack seakan-akan mendapat kesempatan dan kabur melalui jendela belakang.

Kalau Kozmotis kesini, maka dia kan ke rumah si kembar.

* * *

Jackal mempersilakan Kozmotis masuk dan menyuruhnya duduk. Tetapi ssaat sesudah pintu ditutup, Kozmotis langsung mencecernya dengan pertanyaan. "Apa kau sudah tidak suka lagi padaku? Apa yang kurang? Apa masih bisa kuperbaiki? Apa kau lebih suka pada Pitchiner sekarang?"

"Ha?" Jackal kaget dengan pertanyaan itu.

"Kau sudah tidak suka lagi padaku?"

Tampak mata Kozmotis sedikit basah. Jackal menghela napas dan menarik si pemuda berambut putih untuk duduk di sofa. Setelah pemuda itu duduk dan agak sedikit tenang, Jackal langsung mendorongnya sampai terbaring, terperangkap di antara sofa dengan dirinya. "Apa yang mmbuatmu bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Jackal sambil sedikit menurunkan tubuhnya. Tangannya yang satu ada di samping kepala Kozmotis, seakan memerangkapnya agar tidak turun dari sofa. Satu kakinya di antara milik Kozmotis, dan satu lagi menjejak ke lantai. "Katakan padaku, apa yang membuatmu bertanya seperti itu?" ulangnya lagi sambil menunduk lebih rendah, rambut hitamnya menambah kesan dominan tatapan sepasang mata emasnya.

"Kau lebih suka berbicara dengannya."

"Karena kami nyambung. Dan aku menyukai karya-karyanya."

"Dan itu membuatmu lebih betah ngobrol dengannya ketimbang pergi denganku."

"Baiklah, aku tidak memperhatikan jam. Maaf."

"Dan kurasa karena kau lebih suka rambut hitam, kau akan lebih suka padanya!" tambah Kozmotis lagi.

Jackal menatap pemuda di bawahnya.

Kozmotis lebih tinggi darinya, setahun lebih tua, bahunya lebih lebar, dan wajahnya lebih maskulin (walaupun Jackal tidak akan pernah mau mengakui dia merasa seperti itu). Tapi di bawahnya, pemuda itu terlihat begitu lemah. Apalagi dengan mata yang basah. "Karena aku bertanya alasan kau mengecat rambutmu, ya?"

Sebuah anggukan.

Helaan napas lagi. "Jack pacaran dengan Pitch. Kau sudah tahu?"

Mata biru Kozmotis terbuka lebar. Jangan-jangan…

"Kau pacaran denganku karena tidak mungkin mendapatkan Pitch karena dia pacaran dengan Jack?"

Jackal harus mengaku. Terkadang lemot dan polosnya otak Kozmotis memang menyenangkan. Tapi ini mulai mengganggu. "Tidak, bodoh. Itu berarti dia tidak mungkin tipeku. Tipe yang Jack sukai pasti bukan tipeku, ingat?"

_Tentu saja ada pengecualian, tapi hanya karena Kozmotis dan Pitchiner mirip dalam hal-hal tersebut._

"Aku hanya heran kenapa kau mau ikut-ikutan bodoh mengecat rambutmu putih."

Kozmotis melepaskan napas yang dari tadi dia tahan. "Dan kau juga tidak pernah bilang kau suka padaku."

Baiklah, pemuda satu ini jelas membakar sumbu kesabarannya hari ini. "Dengarkan aku baik-baik kalau begitu."

Sebuah anggukan lagi.

"Aku membencimu."

Kalau bisa, mungkin Kozmotis sudah membeku sekarang.

Dengan sebuah senyum tipis, dan bukan dengan seringai yang biasanya, Jackal menunduk lebih rendah lagi sampai dia mencium ujung mata Kozmotis, lalu bibirnya. "Karena kau selalu membuatku jatuh cinta padamu. Apa kau tidak tahu jatuh itu menyakitkan?"

Dan begitulah cara mereka menyelesaikan masalah.

Oh, satu pengakuan lagi (walaupun yang ini juga tidak akan dia akui keras-keras). Rambut seputih salju itu cocok sekali pada Kozmotis. Apalagi ditambah dengan rona merah di wajahnya.

* * *

"Oh, hai Jack," sapa Seraphina dengan senyum ketika dia melihat Jack berdiri di pintu rumah kedua adiknya saat dia baru saja akan pulang.

"Hai, Sera. Pitch ada?"

Seraphina mengangguk dan menunjuk arah ruang tamu. "Dia sedang baca buku. Masuk saja," ujarnya sambil membukakan pintu lebih lebar dan berjalan keluar. "Dadah, Jack."

"Dah."

Dengan tegang, Jack memasuki ruang tamu. Dia harus bicara denga Pitch sekarang sebelum dia gila. "Hei, Pitch."

"Hei."

Jack menggaruk tengkuknya. "Uhm… aku ingin bicara denganmu tentang… sedikit hal?"

"Kebetulan aku juga, Frost."

Uh-oh. Ketika Pitch memanggilnya begitu, tidak pernah ada yang berakhir dengan beres. "Euh… aku boleh duduk?" tanya Jack sambil berjalan ke hadapan Pitch yang lansgung beegeser jauh ke ujung sofa yang lain dan Jack harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa karena melihat sikap Pitch yang seperti remaja putri sedang marah pada pacarnya. Pitch tidak berpaling dari bukunya ketika Jack mendekatinya.

"Jadi, kau mau bicara apa, Frost?"

Baiklah, saatnya untuk mendapatkan kenyataan walaupun itu menyakitkan. "Kau lebih suka pada Jackal?"

Saat itulah baru Pitch memalingkan wajahnya yang terlihat begitu aneh karena dia tidak pernah terlihat terkejut sebelumnya (ya, Pitch sekarang terkejut juga hanya asumsi Jack sih). "Apa?"

"Ya, apa kau lebih suka pada Jackal? Aku tidak keberatan sih, hanya saja, aku… ya… aku benar-benar suka padamu dan mungkin agak sedikit menyakitkan juga untuk putus denganmu karena kau jelas-jelas menyukai Ja—"

"Oh, oh, baiklah, berhenti. Kurasa kita ada sedikit salah paham disini," potong Pitch cepat-cepat sebelum dia merinding mendengar pernyataan Jack yang entah kenapa sedikit menyeramkan.

Jack manatapnya lekat-lekat. "Jelas tidak, Pitch. Kau suka sekali ngobrol dengannya," balas Jack sambil memerangkap Pitch di antara kedua lengannya yang dia tumpukan pada sandaran tangan sofa hitam itu. "Aku tidak apa-apa dengan itu. Aku hanya ingin mendengarnya langsung darimu."

"Jack…" desah Pitch sambil mendorong Jack sedikit di dadanya, tanpa hasil. "Jack, aku merasa sedikit claustrophobia disini," ujarnya ketika merasa Jack terlalu dekat.

"Kau tidak punya phobia, Pitch. Kozmotis yang punya."

Lalu Pitch merengut. "Itu dia. Kozmotis. Kau lebih suka padanya."

Kali ini giliran Jack yang menyanggah. "Woah! Kau salah besar! Baiklah, mungkin kita ada _banyak_ kesalahpahaman disini."

"Salah? Aku salah? Jack, kau lebih sering bermain dengannya, kau tahu tentang phobia-nya yang hanya aku dan Seraphina yang tahu tanpa kami beri tahu, kau hafal makanan kesukaannya, kau hafal buku kesukaannya, dan kau mengajaknya mengecat rambut agar kembaran denganmu!"

"Memangnya kau mau bermain game denganku?"

"Tidak."

"Kau punya phobia?"

"Tidak."

"Punya makanan kesukaan?"

"Bi—"

"Biscotti cokelat dan kopi hitam. Kau tidak punya buku kesukaan karena kau suka terlalu banyak buku tapi aku tahu kau tidak suka novel Twilight dan seriannya. Dan apa kau akan bilang 'ya' kalau aku mengajakmu mengecat rambut?"

"Tidak."

"Itu dia! Aku tahu kau pasti tidak akan mau, makanya kau tidak memaksamu!" seru Jack dengan keritan di dahinya. Akhirnya napasnya kembali teratur dan dia menekan dahinya pada dahi Pitch. "Apa karena itu kau lebih suka Jackal? Karena dia lebih mirip denganmu?"

"Jack, aku tidak suka seperti itu padanya."

"Lalu?"

"Dia seperti adik. Aku ini bungsu, Kozmotis lebih tua dariku beberapa jam. Aku masih punya dua kakak perempuan dan satu kakak laki-laki lagi di rumah. Dan mereka semua senang menggodaku karena aku bungsu. Bahkan Kozmotis juga. Makanya aku senang pada Jackal karena dia membuatku merasa mendapat adik."

Diam. Hening. Sunyi.

"Bukan karena kau suka padanya walaupun dia sudah pacaran dengan kembaranmu?"

"Tidak. Kau suka pada Kozmotis?"

"Tidak."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ini _memang_ kesalahpahaman yang besar."

Mereka hanya tertawa setelah itu. "Oh, ya. Kau juga tidak pernah bilang kau suka padaku," ujar Jack tiba-tiba sambil mencuri cium di pipi Pitch.

Pitch memandangnya lekat-lekat dan balass menciumnya. "Aku benci padamu," ujarnya dengan pelan.

Jack tertawa lagi. "Baiklah, itu cukup dekat," balasnya sambil sekali lagi mencuri cium dari Pitch, kali ini di bibirnya.

* * *

**END**

* * *

Dan begitulah usaha belajar fisika saia yang bisa dibilang gagal total karena otak saia ga kuat. =A=

Euhm, perasaan, cuman si Jackal doang yang ga ada salah paham apa-apa disini. Sisanya rada bego semua *dikirimin Nightmare lalu dibekuin*

Ada yang mau menghibur saia dengan ripiu?


End file.
